Overcook-ed
by veercho
Summary: [BTS Bangtan Boys] Jungkook tahu ia sudah legal, apalagi melihat gadis itu, hatinya serasa sudah sangat matang untuknya. Jungkook x Yuju. DLDR. Straight. Review?


**Overcook-ed**

Jeon Jungkook (BTS' Jungkook) || Choi Yuna (GFriend's Yuju)

Storyline by veercho.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jungkook seorang _fresh graduate_ , dan keluarga Jeon merayakannya.

Setelah mereka pulang dari kampus Jungkook untuk mengikuti serangkaian acara wisuda, Jungkook dan keluarganya pergi untuk makan-makan disebuah restoran besar di pusat Kota Seoul. Sekaligus sebagai 'imbalan' Jungkook yang mendapatkan predikat _cumlaude_ karena laki-laki itu terus-terusan berpacaran dengan setumpuk buku dikamarnya.

Restoran modern itu cukup Jungkook sukai, terlebih makanan-makanan yang ditawarkan. Kelasnya pernah memesan puluhan porsi dari sini dan Jungkook rasa sangat tidak mengecewakan, begitu pula dengan temannya. Jadi, ia merekomendasikan ini kepada keluarganya dan meyakinkan tentang rasanya.

Mereka memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela besar yang menyajikan pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata. Jungkook yang berpakaian kemeja putih—seragam toganya sudah ia lepas tadi, tentu saja—memanggil salah satu pelayan dan memesan sesuai selera mereka, sementara Jungkook sendiri memesan makanan yang sama dengan yang pernah ia makan bersama dengan teman sekelasnya.

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, Jungkook terus saja dihujani dengan ucapan selamat yang sudah berapa kali saudaranya dan orangtuanya lontarkan, tapi Jungkook tidak akan bosan dengan itu. Ia senang reaksi yang ditimbulkan dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar pujian tersebut—ribuan kupu-kupu serasa menyeruak keluar dari perutnya.

Pesanan mereka sudah tiba dan sedang disajikan. Dengan khidmat mereka menikmati hidangan mereka masing-masing, tapi keluhan Nyonya Jeon mengganggu.

"Ya Tuhan—rasa macam apa ini?!"

Ruangan itu memang tidak terlalu sepi, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau suara Nyonya Jeon didengar hampir seluruh pengunjung disana. Dalam hati, Jungkook bernadai-andai kalau yang memakan hidangan ibunya sekarang adalah ayahnya, jadi ayahnya tidak akan protes seperti ini.

Tapi, faktanya, yang menikmatinya sekarang adalah ibunya, yang tingkat perfeksionisnya setinggi atmosfer paling luar bumi.

Keluhan ibunya juga menghancurkan ekspektasi Jungkook tentang makan malam yang damai dan tenang menjadi pecahan yang kecil-kecil.

"Ehm," Jungkook berdeham. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke kursi ibunya. Memegang bahu ibunya dan bertanya apa yang salah dengan makanannya. Ia tahu betul karakteristik ibunya, wanita paruh baya itu akan memekik kesal jika yang dimintanya tidak sesuai keinginan.

"Ladanya terlalu banyak! Dan— _mh_ , apa ini? Ada rasa asamnya!" sesuai dengan bayangan Jungkook, wanita itu mengomel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk makanan tak bersalah itu dengan kesal. "Dan ini juga agak lembek, sepertinya terlalu matang!"

"Mau kupanggilkan pelayannya?"

Wanita itu berceloteh panjang lalu ia mengangguk menuntut. Jungkook segera melambaikan tangan, memanggil siapa saja pelayan yang dapat melihat lambaian tangannya. Dan seorang pelayan berseragam rapi, lengkap dengan buku catatan kecil di tangannya, datang ke meja keluarga Jungkook.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Bisa pesan yang ini sat—"

"Tidak, tidak," Ibu Jungkook menyela. "Menghabiskan uang saja. Panggilkan chefnya."

Jungkook memutar matanya. Sikap egois ibunya ini mencuat lagi keluar dan Jungkook tidak suka.

"Ayolah, bu. Lagipula hyung belum memesan dan kurasa dia tidak keberatan untuk mengambil bagian ibu," Jungkook memulai provokasinya. "pesan lagi saja, atau menu yang lain."

"Panggilkan. Chefnya."

Suara nyonya Jeon sudah berubah menjadi terdengar sangat telak. Jungkook mendengus. Ia tidak suka mempermalukan orang didepan khalayak ramai dan sepertinya akan terjadi.

Pelayan itu mengerti, dan membungkuk sebentar lalu berjalan ke sebuah pintu dimana sebuah papan bergantung dengan manis namun tegas, bertuliskan ' _Staff Only_.'

Jungkook menurunkan bahunya. Ia berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan perasaan campuraduk. Seharusnya hari ini berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada sesuatu yang menyebalkan menghampiri mereka.

Ia berniat kabur ke toilet atau pura-pura mendapat telepon agar tidak diduga menjelek-jelekkan orang didepan khalayak ramai, jika saja yang dijelek-jelekkan tidak semenarik ini.

Seorang perempuan muda—kalau menurut mata Jungkook, itu masih remaja—berjalan ke arah mereka dengan seragam khas dapur restoran, lengkap dengan topi panjang yang melekat di kepalanya, dan rambut brunettenya diikat satu di bawah kepalanya dan dikesampingkan.

Jungkook jadinya masa bodoh dengan tatapan pengunjung lain yang menganggap orang-orang dimejanya terlalu aneh ketika ibu Jungkook mulai menginterogasinya dengan intonasi menuntut. Namun, chef muda itu tetap mengumbar senyumnya dan masih berkata dengan formal dan nada yang sopan, tidak terdengar seperti berniat membalas dendam.

Ia melirik name tag yang terpasang manis di dekat kerah seragam perempuan itu. Choi Yuna. Nama yang bagus.

Gadis remaja yang cantik dan pandai memasak, serta tutur kata yang sopan dan santun, sangat cocok untuk usia legal Jungkook.

"Kalau anda tidak keberatan, saya bisa membuat satu porsi lagi untuk anda,"

Oh, dengarlah betapa sopannya Yuna menghadapi celotehan egois ibu Jungkook. Tapi, yang Jungkook kesalkan, ibunya tidak mau kalah. Ia bukannya menjawab sesuai yang ditanyakan malah mengomel panjang-lebar tentang kekurangan sebuah masakan, dan Jungkook semakin jatuh pada pesona gadis itu ketika Yuna mendengarkan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ampun, bu," Jungkook menengahi. Untungnya dia tidak terlalu terperangkap dalam pandangan pertama. Ia masih memikirkan sikap ibunya yang egois. "jawab iya atau tidak saja, bu. Supaya cepat selesai."

Pada akhirnya, ibu Jungkook menggeleng. Merasa kasihan juga pada Jungkook yang seharusnya menjadi raja sejagad semalam saat ini, malah tersandung hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan.

Melihat respon salah satu pengunjungnya itu, Yuna membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan-nya, pelanggan." setelahnya, ia berlalu pergi.

Ibu Jungkook tersenyum tipis, bahkan tidak terlihat, dan kembali menghadap mejanya. Jungkook menawarkan hidangannya untuk dimakan ibunya, dan wanita itu menolak.

Diam-diam Jungkook kesal, kenapa ibunya harus menolak untuk memesannya lagi? Kalau ibunya setuju, pasti ia bisa bertemu dengan wajah tenang itu lagi!

Kapan-kapan, Jungkook harus protes jika ia kesini, dan berkata kalau makanannya _overcook-ed._

Sama seperti hatinya yang sudah terlalu matang untuk seorang Choi Yuna.

.

.

.

Note(1): ini fanfiksi pertamaku dif fn—tepatnya di akun ini. Aku punya akun lain tapi lupa email lupa password—lupa semua.

Note(2): aku agak minder untuk mem-publish ff ini di ffn. Karena, ffn biasanya berisi fanfiksi dengan pemeran couple-couple didalam satu grup yang sama—aku tidak ingin bilang secara gambling karena kupikir akan aneh jadinya, jadi aku bilang dengan cara halus (atau malah tidak?)

Note(3): aku punya wattpad, cari saja ultimatejjk dan aku pesimis ada yang follow /laughs

Note(4): mari bersimbiosis mutualisme! **Aku dapat review, kalian dapat cerita baru!** Bagaimana?


End file.
